


November 2nd

by orphan_account



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Companion Piece, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's on the ceiling, her lips parted in a soundless scream, her curly golden locks shining with the light of the fire ravaging her body. Her eyes are open, staring at Sam, and for some reason, he can't seem to move. A man jogs in, and somehow Sam knows it's Dean. A much older Dean, but him nonetheless. Dean pulls him out of the fire. Companion piece to January 24th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> some of his won't make much sense unless you read January the 24th, the previous part of the Dreams series.

She's on the ceiling, her lips parted in a soundless scream, her curly golden locks shining with the light of the fire ravaging her body. Her eyes are open, staring at Sam, and for some reason, he can't seem to move. A man jogs in, and somehow Sam knows it's Dean. A much older Dean, but him nonetheless. Dean pulls him out of the fire.

Sam supposes this is one of those post-traumatic stress dreams, even though the actual trauma had happened well before he could remember anything. Besides, the girl on the ceiling in his dreams looks nothing like his mother. And nobody died in the fire that burned his home so long ago. His mother and he got out, just barely, and so did Dean and Dad. The only casualty was their pet hamster, Jimmy, Sam thinks his name was.

He's staying at a motel that night, a rare occurrence for him as he usually spends the night with his boyfriend. Tonight, though, had been a bad night. Sam couldn't stop the anxiety from creeping up his spine, the nervous twist in his stomach signaling a panic attack. He'd gotten out of there as fast as he could. In high school, right before he'd dropped out of senior year, Sam had been teased relentlessly for the way his eyes sometimes darted quickly around the room, the way he clenched his fists as hard as he could, mumbling pleasenobodynoticemepleasestop. He doesn't want Brady thinking he's a freak, because after all Brady is a good guy, funny and smart and attractive, though a little annoying at times, a perfect mix of pros and cons.

Tonight had been a bad night, so he left, to "visit his parents." He'd holed up in this dirty motel, the closest place to his house, and ordered room service for dinner that night.

He woke up breathing hard, feeling the ghost of vampire blood still spraying his arms and face, feeling the fires of Hell welcoming his skin. He feels like he's going to be sick, for some reason, and his palms are sweating. Last night he'd watched that girl die again. This time, the scene replays over and over, and the face of the person on the ceiling shifts from the girl's to his mother's to the new, older Dean.

Sam showers and is checked out by seven. He glances at his watch and sees it's November second. Brady likes to celebrate half-birthdays, and today is Sam's. He smiles a small smile and slams the door of the 1967 Impala that had been passed down to him when Dad decided to get a truck for his construction business. No doubt Brady will have something planned for him when he gets home.

He pulls into the driveway and opens the door, expecting a smiling boyfriend and maybe some flowers. He doesn't find either.

Brady is missing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos (kudoses?) and comments make me happy!


End file.
